


Replacement

by shelikescookies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dick/Jason and Tim/Kon are only mentioned, Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Hurt No Comfort, Is this considered cheating?, Jason is not nice in this™, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Roy was fed up with Jason's endless pining after Dick and told him to hit the bars, find a nice guy that looked just like him.Luckily, Jason already had the perfect suitor in mind.





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for a while now and it's starting to annoy me, so it's your problem now!
> 
> Have fun!

 

Jason found Tim in the library. Sitting on the couch, hunched over a table covered in files. His laptop was there as well, showing a bar slowly filling and several maps and locations open in the background. He must not have heard him coming, too deep in thoughts. He'd hate to break his concentration. Knew how Tim could get when interrupted. But he was following his own agenda here and he had to do _something_.

 

On silent steps he approached Tim, looked over his back. The thin white button down from work stretched around him delicately. The way his hair parted at the nape of his neck, exposing the pale skin. He watched his hands work over the sheets, making notes and marking specific details in red circles here and there.

 

If he tried hard enough it wasn't Tim he was seeing.

 

Well actually, it wasn't hard for Jason to imagine Dick sitting here instead of Tim. And that's exactly why he was here.

 

Tim reached for an almost empty cup of coffee and set it back down after he took a sip. And that's when Jason decided to strike.

 

Steady fingertips ghosted over his neck, barely brushing the soft hair. It wasn't enough to actually startle Tim but he saw the boy shifting. Making his hair fall apart, revealing more space for Jason to play with.

 

He moved his hand to his waist. Admired how the shirt hugged his form, accenting his slender build. Tim had a way with his clothing. Making it look effortless and yet so well put together. With the black hair on top and the defined muscles hidden under the white fabric it was easy to give in to the imagination. They weren't too different after all. Tim was much smaller than Dick but he'd seen the older snatch the formers clothes before, wearing it with grace.

 

Jason put his flat palm on Tim's waist, the same time he leaned forward to press a soft kiss on his neck. Smiling at the goosebumps that immediately spread over his skin. The sudden tension. And the surprised gasp. Tim straightened up and tried to turn but Jason put his other hand on his left shoulder, holding him in place. The younger began to struggle. Though not as hard as he could've.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asked, sounding breathless already. Good. He knew how the kid felt about him, even if he was in a relationship with that clone boy. That was making his little indulgent so much easier.

 

“Shut up,” he said curtly. As similar as their looks were, their voices weren't. And Jason didn't want to have his illusion destroyed so soon.

 

He pressed another kiss to his neck, lower this time and he felt Tim shudder under his hands. Jason moved one hand south, making the other hitch his breath and himself smile again. Oh, this was going to be fun.

 

“Jason, stop…” Tim tried, bringing one hand up to stop Jason's wandering one but a quick bite behind his ear had him flinching and grabbing onto his jacket sleeve instead.

 

Jason chuckled. “Didn't I tell you to shut up?”

 

Tim swallowed. But Jason sensed he wasn't going to leave it. He bit back an annoyed sigh. “What are you doing?” Tim repeated. Jason's hand had continued on, slipping underneath his shirt, hiking it up the higher it got. Smoothing over his abs, catching on old and still healing scars. An occasional scratch making him shudder. “Please stop, Jay… I can't, you know I'm with Conner - -”

 

The older hummed, pinching his nipple and got a nice jump in return. “Right, that clone,” he mused, “Say, does he know how much of a hard-on you got for me, Timmy? That you think about me whenever you're with him?” Tim gasped and tried to wiggle out of his grip again but Jason held him tight. “Does he know it's my name on your lips when you touch yourself?”

 

To prove his point Jason's hand shot down to grab his already half-hard cock through his dress pants. Tim couldn't stop the moan escaping him.

 

“Jason!”

 

“That's right.”

 

He continued to fondle him, drawing excited sighs. His free hand took hold of his jaw, tilting his head to the side, which proved to be easier than expected since Tim moved voluntarily, exposing his throat to him. Jason used the free spot to bite down again, tracing the sensitive skin with his tongue before worrying it between his teeth once more. Making sure to mark him up.

 

Tim squirmed under his ministrations, mouth hanging open to spill needy moans. Jason contemplated to tell him to be quiet again but he found he actually quite liked the noises he produced. And he wanted to hear some more.

 

With quick fingers Jason opened the belt, followed by the button and the zipper. That ripped Tim out of his trance and he finally managed to dislocate Jason's hands on him. He turned around with a frown on his face, and Jason looked into the wide blue eyes that weren't quite the right color. Not the right shape and without the sparkle in them that he loved so much about Dick.

 

“Wait,” he panted, blush high on his cheeks. Too pale cheeks, his mind supplied. “Why, Jay? Why are you - -”

 

Jason grabbed the loose tie around his neck and pulled him close, eliciting a shocked gasp from the kid. They were so close they almost touched noses. He looked into his eyes for a long time. Searching for something.

 

Whatever Tim saw in his eyes, it made him shrink in his seat, averting his eyes in submission. It _was_ kind of cute, if he was being honest. But cute wasn't what he was after. For all he cared Tim could've put up more of a fight. Make it hard for him. He couldn't imagine Dick just giving himself up so easily. That man liked to play, make a challenge out of everything and he would've made Jason work to get him. Tim though, he was following his every move. Jason could've told him to suck him off while fingering himself in front of his boyfriend and he wouldn't have hesitated. Frankly, he was disappointed. And a bit bored.

 

But that wouldn't stop him.

 

Without breaking eye contact, he started to loosen Tim's tie, sliding it off his neck. The younger finally taking a breath he didn't realize he was holding, but he was completely still - not daring to make sudden moves as if he was cornered by a wild animal.

 

Jason felt the fabric between his fingers, taking his time to feel the smooth silk, interrupted by expertly stitched patterns. By the time he moved on, Tim was gasping for breath, the tension too much for him.

 

He jerked as Jason wrapped the tie around his head, covering his eyes. He tilted his head, trying to see or to help him keep his orientation. Jason touched his chin, holding him still and lifted his head a bit. Tim's flushed face was still visible. His lips parted and swollen, presumably by biting down on it to stifle his moans.

 

Jason leaned his own head to the sides, inspecting the willing boy seated in front of him. The covered eyes were an improvement but something didn't sit right with him. Something was missing. Then his gaze fell to Tim's hair. His already slightly disheveled hair. He brushed his fingers through it and ignored Tim's excited whimpers as he worked. He shifted his bangs around till they fell over one side of his face instead of being parted in the middle and Jason turned his head again under strict eyes. But he was satisfied.

 

He could work with this.

 

Once done he stood up and walked around the couch, standing between it and the coffee table still covered in Tim's case files. He decided he didn't care as he slammed the laptop shut and crammed the sheets together without order just to get them out of the way as fast as possible. His imagination may have lacked over the course of working Tim up and shaping him more into the person he actually desired, but the tightness in his jeans was starting to get nasty nonetheless. And he wasn't exactly the most patient guy around.

 

When the table was cleared, he pulled Tim up, only to push him to his knees and forward for him to rest his chest on the cleared space. Tim went down with a grunt and tried to soften the fall with his hands but he was a little too late. Not that Jason particularly cared. He was almost at his goal. And that was still hidden beneath those too tidy black pants of his.

 

He didn't have to look to make sure Tim wasn't going to struggle. He reached out to hook his fingers into the waistband of his pants, pulling them down to his knees in one swift motion, taking the boxers with him. Another shudder moved through Tim with the sudden exposure of his ass to the cool air.

 

Telling Tim with a hard push between his shoulder blades to stay put, he reached for the bottle of lube he brought in his back pocket. He put it on the table, right next to Tim's face. If it wasn't for the blindfold he would have seen it. Now he was just listening to him move, breathing heavy with anticipation. Briefly Jason wondered if the clone wasn't satisfying this little bird properly, if he was so eager to get taken by another man. But maybe that was the problem. Tim wanting a man when his boyfriend was only that. _A boy_.

 

He looked down at Tim with a smug face. His bare ass raised really was a sight to behold.

 

Tim wiggled his butt impatiently. “C'mon - -”, he wanted to taunt but was immediately cut off by a yelp as Jason smacked his behind without warning. Jason laughed as he saw precum dripping onto the carpet.

 

“Mm, someone likes it rough,” he filed for later. Yeah, he could definitely work with this.

 

Jason popped the cap of the bottle open, pouring some on his fingers. He didn't bother to heat it up. He was nearing his limits as well.

 

The first touch between the cheeks had Tim gasping, which turned to a drawn out moan quick enough once Jason forced his finger inside. Even if he wanted to just fuck him already, Jason didn't want to hurt him more than he could handle, so he had his eyes on Tim's hands and face, looking for signs of extreme discomfort. To his luck, he found nothing but anticipatory excitement.

 

He started to move his finger, careful at first. He didn't know how regularly he had fingers up his ass or got fucked by Superboy, so he started slow but Tim was doing great. Soon enough he was sighing in the steady rhythm of his finger and moved his hips back into his hand.

 

Jason pulled his hand away, relishing in the sound of protest he got and added more lube to his fingers. He got a shy whimper as he pushed back with two fingers. Tim gulped and stretched his arm out, holding onto the edge of the table. Jason smirked in agreement. He's going to need that leverage once he was done prepping him.

 

By the time Jason worked three fingers into him, Tim was a moaning mess. Thrusting back to meet Jason and hopefully get him to touch his sweet spot one more time.

 

Finally he pulled back again and worked his jeans open, pulling it and his briefs down as far as he needed them before giving him a few good strokes to relieve some tension. Quickly he applied the lube and he was ready.

 

Pulling his cheeks apart, he lined himself up, tip pressing against Tim's waiting hole as the younger suddenly surged up, twisting his torso to grab at Jason, pushing him away with a hand on his armored chest.

 

“No, _stop_ \- -”

 

Jason cut him off by slamming into him in one brutal thrust.

 

Tim arched his back as a pitiful scream left him. Falling back to the table he tried to maintain the grip he had on Jason's jacket but it was hard when all his power left him and all he could do was scrabble over the leather as Jason drove into him relentlessly.

 

Jason took hold of his wrist and pinned it to the table. He wore a victorious smile as he leaned over Tim's back. His breath tickled the youngers neck. It was almost perfect. From his point of view he looked so much like Dick. From the fall of his hair to the muscles rippling under the shirt. Even the moans were starting to sound like him.

 

“Just how I imagined you would feel, _fuck_ ,” Jason said with a soft laugh, “so tight for me, Dickie.”

 

Tim's gasp of realization sounded the most pained he heard him today. But instead of bucking him off, he pressed his head to the table and let out a sob Jason liked to pretend was out of pleasure.

 

Jason grunted as he felt the heat clench around him and leaned his head on Tim's - _Dick's_ \- shoulder. “Relax, baby, I know.” He pressed a kiss to his sweaty neck, then proceeded to suck another mark on his skin, which looked so much darker with the shadow he cast on him. The body began to tremble and the moans grew louder, more desperate, the harder he fucked into him.

 

“ _J-jay…_ ”

 

“Ssh,” he shushed him.

 

He was so close. Don't ruin it now.

 

Jason closed his eyes, tightening the grip he had on Dick as he rutted against him, fast approaching his climax. Considering Dick's squirming and high pitched screams, he wasn't too far either. Raking one hand through his dark hair, he grabbed and lifted his head off the table. His lips touched his ear as he spoke.

 

“You want to come, hm?” Dick nodded eagerly. “‘s what I thought. Go on then, I know you can do it.”

 

And that's all he needed. Dick came with a loud shout of his name, spilling onto the already soiled carpet, without having been touched once.

 

Jason moaned at the sudden tightness and licked his lips.

 

“ _Shit,_ ” he cursed and then followed Dick over the edge after a last couple of thrusts. He buried himself deep into his ass, filling him up to the last drop. Dick whimpered underneath him.

 

Jason took a breath and sat back, pulling out of him in the process, making the kid wince. He brushed a hand through his hair, pushing it back in place as he looked over the _almost_ perfect ass his cum currently ran out of. He let out a content sigh.

 

Sliding a hand around Tim's hip, he leaned forward and gave his ass cheek a soft kiss, before he gathered up the trail of cum with his finger and pushed it back inside. The following sob was reward enough.

 

“You were so good,” he praised, tucking himself back in his jeans, straightening his clothes, “let's do it again sometime.”

 

With that he stood up, picked up the lube and took one more glance at Tim, who was still laying slumped over the table, still shaking and still silently sobbing.

 

Jason knew he should feel bad, guilty, pity even, but he couldn't find it in him. Tim was perfect. And even if he was now resistant and would avoid him in the next few weeks, Jason knew he would eventually come back to him. Perhaps even sooner.

 

He walked over to the table and kneeled down. Gently he ran his knuckles over Tim's wet cheek and even if he initially flinched away, he soon leaned into the touch.

 

Jason gave him one last kiss to the temple before he left the library.

  


Tim really lived up to his name.

  


_Replacement._

 

 


End file.
